What's The Plan
by csijagfan01
Summary: This is just a short one shot based on some of the dialog that has been released from Sundays JAG/NCIS LA episode.
1. What’sThePlan

**A/ N - Just a one shot based on the the preview for Sunday's NCISLA. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own JAG or Harm and Mac.. I wish I did.. **

**Parking Garage **

They stood there facing each other, nether one really sure how to start this conversation. After all 9 years have pasted between them. Last time they had been together it didn't end well. They both walked away. Not looking back. But what nether one knew was that they had both been crying. Now here they were, time to face the music.

"So Mac what's the plan, now that we're here?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. I do know one thing. We're past letting Fate Decide. I'm done waiting Harm."

"You have always deserved more than I've given you. You deserved a life with a husband and children"

"Don't you get it. I never wanted that without you. Why did you walk away?"

"I felt that I failed you Sarah. I felt like I wasn't the husband you needed."

"If that's the case, why didn't you just divorce me? Instead of leaving me hanging for 9 years. Thinking our marriage was in a since over and done with?"

"I couldn't bring myself to file the paperwork. I could ask you the same thing."

"I just couldn't Harm, I couldn't leave you. That's why I've kept up with your career. Why when I found out about all this. I volunteered to come and help Hetty. She knew how you would react. We both did. She even told me our final chapter hasn't been written."

"Well than what's the final chapter? How do you see this ending Sarah?"

"If our lives where perfect, we'd fly off into the sunset together. Go find some island somewhere and never leave it."

"Well Frank does have a place in the Bahamas, we could go there and see what happens."

"Are you joking! After 9 years apart you want us to go and do what? Act like nothing happened at all. Like we never had a problem in the world."

"No that's not what I'm saying. I'm just offering this as neutral territory.We can go there and see if we still have anything worth saving. At least I'm willing to give it ago."

Mac looked at Harm - "Why did it take you 9years to come up with this? Especially since you know I've got to be on a plane in 12 hours."

"I guess I just needed a deadline."

"Well you got one Salior."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before!"

"We have Harm, in your Apartment."

"This time it ends different, there's no coin toss. No letting fate decide Sarah. I'm willing to give up everything to be with you. Are you willing to do the same?"

Mac thought, "All you had to do was ask. Yes I'm willing. That's all I've ever wanted to hear from you. I'm willing to just be Sarah Rabb from here on out. For eternity."

"For eternity, that's a long time. You think you can put up with me for that long?"

"I already have.

Harm walked over and pulled Mac into his arms, She wrapped hers around him. Melting into his embrace. After 9 years apart she found she still felt safe in this arms. But more then that, she felt home finally. She closed her eyes letting the sent that is all Harm take over her. That sent that she longed to smell on her many sleepless nights. Only his sent could ease her mind and put her to sleep.

Harm allowed himself to finally feel free. As he stood there holding his past, present and future in his arms. He closed his eyes letting her sent take him over. That sent that he had longed to smell on his many sleepless nights at sea. Only her sent could ease his mind and put him to sleep.

They both pulled away looking in each other's eyes. They could read each other like an open book. They both knew they couldn't walk away again. Harm led Mac over to the SUV helping her inside the backseat, he sat down next her. He told the driver to take them to his hotel. Mac looked over at him.

"Why your hotel?"

"It's closer and ive got 9 years to make up to you Mrs Rabb."

"Well Mr Rabb,I hope you can keep up."

"Oh I can keep up."

"We'll see.."

**A/N - Just going to end this here. Now we wait and see what happens on Sunday...**


	2. Epiloge

** A/N - I'm writing this more for me. I'm making my own happy ending.**

**1 year later**

Mac rolled over in bed expecting to find her husband next to her. But all she found was a cold empty spot. She sat upright and started looking all around for him. Then it dawned her. So she got up and headed out of the room and down the hallway. She walked into the the small

room. The sight in front of her warms her heart. Her husband and their infant daughter.

True she might not be theirs biologically, but she is still theirs. Harm had once told her, that he didn't care how they got their child, as long as it happens between them. And he was right. Mac loves her baby girl. Her sweet little girl. She walked over to Harm, laying her head on his bare shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You need your rest sweetheart, besides I like spending time with her in the morning. We call it daddy and daughter bonding time."

"Oh I see. What kind of bonding do you guys do?"

"I've been telling her all about Prince Harmon and Princess Sarah."

"Really! And what's this grand tale all about?"

"It's about how Prince Harmon won the hand of the lovely Princess."

"Did you enclude that parts about how the Princess has saved the Prince on more than one occasion."

"We haven't got around to that part yet."

"Oh what part are you on?"

"The part were the Prince first takes the Princess for a ride in his very fast coach."

"Oh I remember that." Harm smiled - "And I remember you asking me how many g's was that? And that you'd never make another joke about fighter pilots again"

"And I stand by that. Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The action, the planes, being on a carrier?"

"Honestly...No... I love being a father and husband. Thank you for walking back into my life. And not walking out. For taking me back once again. And for not letting my past mistakes..."

"Shhhh... no Harm... we made a deal that night. No looking back, only looking forward."

Harm looked down at his baby daughter. "You know, I think she was just waiting on us to find her."

Mac smiled as she ran her hand over the baby's head. "I'm pretty sure you're right. She's the perfect combination of us."

"Yes you are little Rosie.."

"You know someday she's going to want to know the whole story of her name."

"I know sweetheart...Her name is perfect just like her mommy is perfect."

"I prefer to think of her as our little angel sent to us."

Mac stood next to Harm and their little daughter. A lot had happen between them in the last year. Fate had indeed worked out in their favor. They had found their way back to each other and had been blessed with their baby Sarah Rose. Harm took Mac by the hand and led them back to their bedroom. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a blue velvet box. He handed it over to Mac.

She opened it up. Shocked to see what is inside. "Harm what are you doing?

"Something I should have done years ago."

"I can't take these from you!"

"You're not, I'm giving them to you. One day you can give them to her. These are the key to my heart, and you hold my heart."

Mac looked down at the gold wings. Now she understood Harm really did give her everything she wanted.

**A/N- Hope this makes a few HM shippers happy..**


End file.
